Don't Leave
by WishToBeWizard
Summary: Base on songs Don't leave by Vanessa Hudgen. About what happen between Natsu and Lucy after chapter 416. Complete one shot.


**Warning: **May contain OOC and grammar error.

**Note: **This story is dedicated to **Haruna SeiraXoXo **I made this just for you girl. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and "Don't Leave' song by Vanessa Hudgens.

* * *

I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you

And All the loneliness I would go through

But if you wanna leave I won't stop you

I've been gone so long,

I'm use to feeling alone

I estimated a love

My estimation was wrong

Lucy still remember the day when she's still on her lonely journey after she decide to run away from the only family she have. Her father. The feeling was so terrifying, make her anxious, and doubt if she can survive on her own out there. But what else she can do? The last string which connect her to him finally snapped after her father plan to married her off to Prince Sawalu just to expand his business.

Lucy can endure when her father keep ignoring her. The person who used to loved her when her mother still alive and she thought will always give her his love even after her mother died. But how wrong she was. She always thought her father will still loved her because they only have each other after her mother died. They need each other more to support each other when they feel down. Lucy mother used to tell her how passionate her father were. Lucy mother even joke to her that her father won't let her get marry until she's 50 years old just because he love her that much.

It doesn't matter to Lucy that time. She even felt happy that she will always be by her father side for a long time. Of course at that time her father was the perfect man in her eyes. The one who's gonna be her future husband will need to have a personality like her father. A gentle and passionate man. And no matter how busy he is, he will always find a time to spent it with his family. But than, maybe the lost of his lover make the love he have to the other also vanish? Lucy thought that she would never be love again. Until that fate day when they meet and he grab her hand and bring her into her new family.

Little by little Lucy category of her perfect boyfriend start to change. All of the boys who she had write at her perfect boyfriends list have a X mark on their name.

Jellal definitely was out of the list since the first time she meet him at tower of heaven, he tried to kill her and her friends. And even though he already go back to his usual normal and not been possessed self, Lucy didn't want to be stab by hundred swords by Erza if she dare to flirt with jellal.

Than there's Loki. He immediately out of the list since the first time she meet him, she saw his playboy personality with her own eyes. Not to mention that he is now her spirit. Relationship between spirit and master is forbidden after all.

She definitely never expect that the one who she want as her boyfriend right now is her best friend, Natsu. A pyromaniac who always wear a goofy grin on his face. A loud male who didn't know what the meaning of personal space.

See I never knew

what you were going through

But I just got back

now let's see where you are

A week after Fairy Tail success to defeat Tartarous with the help of Sabertooth twin dragon slayers, Lucy decide to go to Magnolia park to meet with Wendy and Levy. She's really not surprise to also see Gajeel there. Since she knew that there's not so many people who like to be arround Gajeel and vice versa. Gajeel have a soft spot for three girls at Fairy Tail. Wendy, Levy, and Lucy. He saw Wendy like his sister. While Levy and Lucy, well, let's just say he get closer to them because he felt guilty for what he did to them when he still at Phantom Lord guild.

Lucy try to act like her usual self. The cheerfull and bubbly girl, so that the others won't start to worry and ask what's makes her feel so sad and heartbroken.

She didn't told anyone about what happen to Aquarius key. They also didn't know that they were once trapped inside Plutogrim until she summon The spirit king using Aquarius key. She sure that some people might have a feeling that something happen and thanks to her, they finally can free. That's why people like Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, and Natsu quickly come to her side as soon as the Spirit King success to free them and protect her from the Tartarous demon who try to kill her.

She didn't know that at that time, Natsu also felt the same pain like her. How come she never realize it? She should have know Igneel vanished gave a big impact to Natsu. But than, Natsu is a very strong person in Lucy eyes. The one who will always bound back on his feet no matter how may time his enemy try to drag him down.

She didn't meet and saw Natsu this week. Of course she wonder why Natsu didn't come to her apartment. Why he didn't try to eat all of her food, sleep at her bed, or try to prank her. But than, her mind will than replace with the memory of Aquarius broken key. So when she go back to her apartment after she called Cancer to help to grow back Wendy hair, she felt happy when she realize that somebody at her apartment. And she's pretty sure that it must be Natsu and Happy. But of course she will pretend that she get angry because they tresspasing on her apartment.

She felt confuse when there's no one at her apartment. And when she look at the letter on her writing desk and read the content, she felt her heart break even more

How could you have doubt

That I'd ever be distracted by any other guy

No matter if he ever caught my eyes

we just need time, some time to connect

What I'm telling you now, hope you never forget

They finally meet again after 1 year. It's exactly like what he said. Only one year and he will back. She felt it rather strange when he suddenly get angry when she talk with Lyon. He claim that he pissed because Chelia 'kidnapped' Happy.

But than he start to act strange too when Lucy keep look at the very fat Sting. Yeah. Who wouldn't look at him when he suddenly change so much like that, right?! And Lucy wondering if wether there's something wrong with Natsu eyes because he claim that Sting appearance doesn't changed a bit.

After Natsu quickly drag her away just when she was about to greet Rogue , she decide to interogate him and ask him the reason why he's doing all of that back than. Of course she even used her triumph card to force Natsu spill the bean. What her triump card? Of course it's about Natsu leave her behind for one year.

Lucy felt bewildered and slightly amused when she heard Natsu explanation about his weird behaviour. Jealous. He doesn't like when Lucy act so friendly to other guys or when Lucy keep looking at Sting, while Lucy will ocassionally glare or talk with sarcastic tone to him. Natsu didn't like when Lucy treat other guys nicely but mean to him.

Well, she told Natsu that he can only blame himself for leaving her behind for one year despite how he knew how Lucy hate to be left alone. But she assure Natsu that he still her best friend and they just need a time to connect again. To became how usually they were before. The best friend and the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Strongest not because of their power. But because of their bond with each other.

I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you

And all the loneliness I would go through

But if you wanna leave I won't stop you

Cause I don't want you if you don't want me

To be the one the only one you wanna run to

Baby boy you know I just begun to

realize whats important to me

so don't leave, don't leave

Lucy wondering what will she do right now if Natsu never found her after one year been separated. She start to remembering about how her team, especially Natsu and Happy used to break into her apartment when she still live at Magnolia. How her live feel so lonely after Fairy Tail been disbanded. How she missed to have company at her new apartment. Someone to speak to. To have a breakfast with. And even when it's been annoying, but she also missed Happy teasing and insults.

When she meet again with Natsu, she finally realize her feeling to him. She finally realize how important Natsu for her. She decide that she will tell Natsu about her feeling to him after they defeat the Avatar guild and found Gray.

Of course she knew that there is a possibility that Natsu didn't have a same feeling like her. A possibility where he only saw her as his best friend like what she used to think of him. She won't force him to accept her feeling if he doesn't feel the same though. Lucy doesn't want him to became her boyfriend just because of pity or because he doesn't want to hurt her.

Lucy didn't like the feeling to be leave alone nor she want to be leave behind again. But she knew that she will let him go if he doesn't have the same feeling like her and won't force him to stay at her side .

Maybe I should have tried to put your needs first

But my priorities were messed up

And I know you got hurt

See I never knew

What you were going through

But I just got backNow let's see where your at

On their way to Avatar guild, Natsu told her what's bothering him. About what future Rouge told him before he vanished. Gray killed Frosch. Now Lucy understand why he make a troubled face when Juvia said about the strange black mark on Gray body. Natsu also said that he saw the strange black mark on Gray body when they fight against Mard Geer.

'So all this time he keep those secret to himself. He knew that Rogue will fight against Gray. But why he never told me about this? I wonder if I'm not observant enough or Natsu is just that good to pretend that whatever future Rogue told him wasn't bothering him at all.'

Think about it

Take a moment just to rewind

Everything that you believe

And everything that was right

Do you realy want to stand there

And tell me goodbye

When I'm saying I still love you

Natsu can see how Lucy expression change into a worry and anxious look soon after he told her about the possibility that Gray might be became a bad person. He hate to see that kind of look on Lucy face. So he do the only thing he can think of at that moment. He put his hand slowly on Lucy head and pat it.

"Don't worry, Luce. Whatever happen, Gray is still one of us. Or that's what's I hope it will be." Natsu added the last part of course inwardly. But he glad that his words still can affect Lucy mood quickly. He always felt smug everytime he able to cheer Lucy up with his words. But he start to doubt it when these past few days Lucy will ocassionally give her a sarcastic comment. Especially if the topic was about his journey. Lucy will start to get angry and sad at the same time.

He felt so relieve that Lucy still want to come with him and let him drag her to whereever place he want to go. But still, he hope that Lucy will stop talking with a sarcastic tone to him. He even have a nightmare because of it. He dream about Lucy refuse to go with him. She said that she felt betrayed and angry because Natsu leave her alone. And even after Natsu told her that he loves her, Lucy only look at him with a cold eyes and said, "It's too late, Natsu. If only you said it one year ago, I would really happy to hear it. But now..." She keep the words hang in the air and just like that, she walk away from him. He try to chase her but his feet refuse to move. But when he finally can move his leg, he accidentally kick the real Lucy which sleep beside him. And so, Lucy which is feel so pissed after been kicked awake by Natsu start to gave him a sarcastic comment again after she kick him back of course.

"I start to miss my lonely live after been left by you, Natsu. Even though it's lonely, but at least there's no one who will kick me when I'm sleep."

When they success to infiltrate Avatar guild, Lucy felt so shock to see that Gray truly join Avatar guild like what Natsu supected. She snap after what Gray said and slap him. She feel so angry and hurt at the same time when Gray told Natsu to drop his BFF act. Gray even erase his Fairy Tail mark. Lucy can't believe Gray said that all they said is just an act after all what they going through these past years. How ridiculous the first time they meet each other. She remember Gray gave her the first class view to his naked body and after that boldly ask her if he can borrow her underwear. She remember the time when he almost killed himself to used Iced Shell at Galuna Island. All of the mission they go together, S class exam, GMG, and finally fight with Tartarous guild. Did he really think that what they do now is just an act? Can he feel how much she miss him? And why did he didn't do anything when the other members form Avatar guild hurt her, Natsu, and Happy?

I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you

And all the loneliness I would go through

But if you wanna leave I won't stop you

Cause I don't want you if you don't want me

To be the one the only one you wanna run to

Baby boy you know I just begun to

Realize whats important to me

so don't leave, don't leave

The fight with Avatar guild was really intense. Lucy almost thought that this is it for her. Maybe it's finally her time to be with her mother and father. But than, the unpredictable ally came. Gajeel, Lily, Levy, and magic council forcible arrest squad came to help fight the Avatar guild. Apparently, the three of them work in Magic Council. Oh how much Lucy envy Levy to be able to work with the one she love together. Even though they work in different departement, at least they still near at each other and can see each other often. Why does Natsu can't just act like Gajeel? Why Natsu didn't ask her to came along with him back than?

But than when Lucy said that she wish Natsu is more like Gajeel, Levy giggle and told Lucy that it was her idea to work in Magic Council. She also the one who suggest or rather force Gajeel and Lily to join her.

Well, she can also tag along or follow Natsu if only Natsu told her personally that he will leaving for training. Instead, he just leaving a letter with only a few words for her.

Lonely day and lonely night

That's where you'd be without me by your side

Better think twice baby, oh

This could blow up crazy, you know

Later Lucy visit Gray on the hospital room. Of course they need to fight Gray seriously because he refuse to leave Avatar guild. Fortunately Lucy wounds not as bad as Natsu and Gray because she can use Water Barrier to protect herself. She finally success to force Gray to tell her about the reason why he join dark guild. She found out that Gray motives is just so he can found the book of END. He doesn't want to involve Juvia so he decide to infiltrate Avatar guild and pretend that he doesn't care about anything else beside the book of END.

Lucy told him about Juvia condition after he leave her behind and make him felt guilty. The two of them start to talk about what they do after Fairy Tail been disbanded. Lucy said that he should feel happy that at least he still have someone at his side until he leave Juvia alone like an ungrateful jerk. Of course she said it with a sarcastic tone. And it seems Gray understand the double meaning from what Lucy said and felt guilty to also leave Lucy behind alone. But at that time Gray didn't think too much about it. He thought maybe Lucy will go with Erza or Wendy. And don't forget she also close with Cana, Levy, and Lisanna. Who knew that at the end she will be left alone without anyone at her side.

All this time, Happy eavedropped behind the door. He also felt guilty to leave Lucy alone. So after Lucy finished talk with Gray, Happy quickly tackle her and wailed on her chest. He apologized while hicupping.

"I miss you, Lucy. It's not only you who felt lonely all this time. Me and Natsu also felt lonely too, you know. I felt strange for not commenting about your heavy weight."

"Do you want me to pull you whisker, you stupid cat?"

"But of course I miss Charle the most." Happy ignore her and keep talking.

"That's it! No fish for you today."

"Noooo...! I'm sorry, Lucy. If it's make you feel better, I miss your cook more than to commenting about how you became more fat."

A tick mark start to appear on Lucy forehead. But thankfully before Lucy can kick him, Happy said something else which make her slightly shock. He said that Natsu keep talking about her when they are on their training journey.

"Natsu said it's really boring without you at his side. We always talk about you at night. When we gaze at the stars. Of course we can't do that when it's rain though."

Lucy just keep silence and only stare at Happy with a frown on her face.

"Than why he didn't invite me to come along?"

"I think it will best if you ask him yourself, Lucy. Infact, that's the reason why I came here. Natsu ask me to tell you that he want talk to you."

I can't keep singing my secret

Cause it's out of control

I'll give you everything

Body, mind, heart, and soul

But you keep breaking me

Taking me to another low

Don't do it baby, don't do it

Don't let me go

I don't know, I don't know

Lucy walk up the stair onto the upper floor where Natsu room at. She doesn't want Natsu to be put at the same room with Gray incase they will start to fight again. But she also feel a little glad that the room next to Gray already full and so Natsu will be put on the upper floor. That way Natsu won't be able to hear what she told to Gray about what happen to Aquarius key. She didn't want Natsu to know from eavesdropping with his abnormal hearing ability. She want to told him by herself so she can see his reaction.

But when Lucy came inside the room and wondering how to tell him about it, Natsu ask about it first.

"Say, Luce. Why I didn't see Aquarius key on your key ring when we fight Avatar guild?"

Lucy posture went stiff which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu who is watching her closely.

"..."

"Luce?"

"I put it on a separate place."

"Why?"

"Why you even care?" Natsu flinch slightly hearing Lucy spoke to him in a harsh and bitter tone.

"Of course I ca-"

"Yeah, right. You care so you left me alone back than." Lucy interrupt before Natsu can finish his words. Natsu frown hearing a sarcastic remark from Lucy. Again. He wonder since when Lucy personality change. The Lucy he remember will sure angry or even kick him when he prank her. But it usually didn't last long. A day at most. But never this long. How many days already past since they meet again? A week. But it seems like Lucy still angry at him for going training without asking her to come along.

"What do you want to talk about, Natsu?" Natsu came back from his inner thoughts when she heard Lucy voice.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"If there's nothing else you want to talk about, I will go back to our motel. I'm tired and want to rest."

"Wait!" Natsu panicked when he saw Lucy start to walk to the door.

Lucy in response just stay still on the spot and wait while still not turning back to look at Natsu.

'Damn. What should I say on a situation like this?' Natsu panicked inwardly and didn't say anything else. Fortunately for him, Lucy didn't seems to mind.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said in a whisper tone.

"What?" Lucy ask while turning her body so she can look at him with a questioning gaze.

"I said I'm sorry, Luce." Natsu said a little loudly this time while pouting.

"You still remember that I'm not a dragon slayer, right?"

"Of course I know, Luce." Natsu gave Lucy a look which said you-are-a-weirdo look.

"You are the weirdo here, Natsu! If you know that I'm not a dragon slayer, than you should know that my hearing sense not as good as you. Which meant that I'm definitely won't be able to hear clearly what your whispering about!" Lucy said while stomping her legs and walking toward Natsu like a child which make Natsu chuckle.

"And mind telling me what's so funny, mister?" Lucy said with a menacing look near Natsu face which make him gulp nervously.

"Uhhh... Nothing. It's just..."

"Just...?" Lucy ask with a suspicious tone while prepared to kick him if he dare to said that he laugh because of her weird act.

"I laugh because you look so cute when you walking while stomping like a child, Luce." Natsu grin when he saw Lucy blushing face.

"R-right. Thanks. But what you want to talking about, Natsu." Lucy stutter before she tried to composed herself and gave Natsu a serious look.

"Can you just sit near me and accompany me? We used to just sit beside each other and didn't say anything. "

"That was back than, Natsu."

"And why it's different now?"

"Because back than I feel happy to be near you. I feel safe and warm. You were the only person I trusted the most."

'Were? Did that mean she doesn't trust me anymore? I will ask her later. Or maybe I just need to try my best to gain her trust again.'

"I know you must feel sad after what happen to Igneel. Just after you finally found him, he vanished right infront of your eyes. I know I should check on you and ask wether you're okay or not back than. Maybe that's the reason you leave me? Because I'm not check your condition and you thought that I don't care? Maybe if only I go to your place I might know that you intent to go training and I might be able to convince you to let me tag along? Or maybe it doesn't matter because you already made up your mind to leave me behind? You must think that I will just became a burden if I tag along, right? Yeah..." Lucy paused and laugh with a hollow tone before she continue, "I didn't blame you though. Who want to bring some weak girl who always seems like to be kidnapped all the time, right?! I will only be a dead weight if I follow you."

"NO-" Natsu look wide eyes with a shock look at his face. But before he can explain, Lucy just keep talking.

"Maybe that was the reason why you didn't want to told me personally that you will go to training? You afraid that I will want to tag along or follow you if you came and told me personally."

"It's not like that, Luce! You know that I always see you as a strong mage, right? That's why I ask you to fight me back than when Laxus try to take over the guild. And I'm not the only one who always save you. You also save me many times, Luce."

"..."

Lucy just keep silence while refuse to look at Natsu. She turn arround so Natsu only saw her back. But Natsu knew that she's crying right now because he smelt a salt scent. Natsu put his hand on Lucy shoulder and felt her flinch at his touch. Natsu felt slightly hurt at Lucy reaction but decide to ignore it and still put his hand firmly there.

"It's not like I don't want you to tag along. And it's not like I afraid you follow me when I decide to inform you about my plans by letter."

"..."

Natsu wait for Lucy to said something. But it seems like Lucy decide to just keep silent.

"It's because I think I'm not strong enough, Luce. I'm too weak to be able to defeat Acnologia. I'm afraid I don't strong enough to protect you if you tag along with me and if we encounter Acnologia. I just don't want to see the people I care getting hurt, Luce. It hurt so much to see how Acnologia defeat Igneel while I just stood there unable to do anything to save him. I can't bear to see the same thing happen to you, Luce. I didn't know that Gramp will disbanded Fairy Tail. Beside, I know that you saw Fairy Tail as your home. I didn't want you to go with me because I know you will be more happy surrounded by all of our nakama in Fairy Tail. I didn't want you to choose between to go with me or stay with the others at the guild if I told you about my plans. I didn't know that Fairy Tail..."

"Of course you didn't know. You left the same day when Master decide to tell the others about his decision to disband Fairy Tail. And did you know that you hurt me more when you didn't tell me personally about your decision? You know that I will always choose you than anyone else, right?"

Natsu eyes widen at Lucy words and he felt his heart skip a beat. He also sure that his face blushing right now. 'Lucy will always choose me? Than, it's that mean she also have the same feeling...'

However his happy mood instantly replace with a dread feeling after what Lucy said next.

"Tell me, Natsu. Will you still leave me alone if you know about Master plan? Will you ask me to tag along if you knew Fairy Tail been disbanded before your departure? Or if even you didn't know about Master plan..." Lucy paused and Natsu can hear Lucy heart start to beating more faster. "Will you still leave me behind if I tell you the reason why you didn't see Aquarius key on my keys ring?"

"What happen to Aquarius key?"

"I broke it."

"What do you mean you broke it? I know even though Aquarius always act rude toward you, but you still see her like your family. There's no way you will broke it."

"It's either Aquarius or Fairy Tail."

"..." Natsu just furrowed his eyebrow at what he heard.

"At that time, there's the only way to free all of you from Plutogrim. You still remember what Mard Geer said before the room we're at start to move, right?

"Yeah. Alegria. If I'm not mistaken."

Lucy nodded than continue, "Yes. After that, you all been suck to the fortress which then transformed into Plutogrim. And I don't know if I can said that I was lucky to be the only one who escaped Alegria. "

"You sure are the lucky one, Luce." Natsu said while laughing slightly in an obvious manner. But when he felt Lucy depressed aura, he quickly stop laughing and squezze Lucy shoulder slightly in a gesture to ask what's make her feel depressed.

"Sometimes I wonder. If at that time I also been trapped like the others, will I still able to summon Aquarius? But than, if that happen, who will help you guys, right?"

"What happen, Luce?"

"I summon the Spirit King using Aquarius key. Aquarius said the only chance to free you guys and defeat Tartarous demon is using Subtitution Summoning Technique, which will break Aquarius key after I success to summon the Spirit King."

Lucy than start told Natsu what happen when he still trapped inside Plutogrim. Natsu feel so guilty and angry at the same time. He also wonder why Lucy never told him about this before. 'Is that why she felt so angry when I go to training without ask her to go with me? But, if only I knew about all of this, I will defintely ask her to come with me. Now I finally knew why she keep gave me a sarcastic tone and getting angry everytime we talk about my departure.'

"I..."

"I'm gonna back to motel now. You should rest too." Lucy said in a monotone voice, interrupt whatever thing Natsu want to say and get up to leave without glancing at Natsu.

"Good night, Natsu."

The soft click of a shut door was all the last thing Natsu hear resounded at the room. Leaving the stunned fire dragon slayer who's wondering how come the conversation he had with Lucy ended like this.

I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you

And all the loneliness I would go through

But if you wanna leave I won't stop you

Cause I don't want you if you don't want me

To be the one the only one you wanna run to

Baby boy you know I just begun to

Realize whats important to me

So don't leave, don't leave\par

Baby boy don't leave me

A few days later, Natsu finally heal. After that, he refuse to leave Lucy side and follow her all the time which make Lucy feel slightly annoyed but also happy at the same time.

"Why you keep following me all the time, Natsu?" Lucy ask after she arrive at the park. She try not to yell to loud because she doesn't want to gain unwanted attention from other people which currently already at the park before her.

"To make sure that you don't go with Levy and Metal Face."

"What do you meant?"

"I heard Levy said to Metal face that she plan to invite you to work in Magic council with her." Natsu frown while he remember about what he heard when the two of them visit him at the hospital. He pretend to still sleeping when the two of them start to talk about their planning to steal his Lucy away from him. Unbeknown to him, that was only Levy plan to make Natsu see how much important Lucy is for him. And to make him know how it feel to be leave behind.

'What Natsu talking about? Levy didn't told me anything about want me to join Magic Council.' Lucy mussed inwardly and suspect that maybe Levy only want to give Natsu his own medicine. After all, Lucy already tell Levy everything.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I will make sure that I told you personally when I made up my mind and agree to join Levy and Gajeel."

Natsu look at Lucy with an incrediously look. But before he can said anything, Lucy added, "Or you prefer that I write a letter like what you did one year ago?" Lucy said again with a sarcastic tone which make Natsu sweat drop.

"You are not gonna drop down that topic anytime soon, huh?"

"..."

"What I need to do so you can forgive me, Luce?" Natsu ask with a pleading look at Lucy.

"I already forgive you, Natsu. I just... I still dream about it you know. About you suddenly leaving me again. Leaving only a letter with a few words." A tears start to gather on Lucy eyes but she refused to let it flow down.

"I won't leave you ever again, Luce."

"You don't have to do it, Natsu. I don't have the right to tie you down like this. I can't force you to stay beside me all the time. It doesn't feel right. Maybe I should listen to Levy advice and join her."

"You can't do that, Luce. We still need to found our other nakama."

"Don't worry, Natsu. I will still give you an information to where you need to go to found our other nakama. And maybe I can find some usefull information at Magic Council about the others whereabout."

"It won't be the same, Luce. It will get boring and lonely without you."

"You still have Happy though. And don't forget Wendy and Charle. I'm sure Gray and Juvia will also accompany you."

"Don't you understand it, Luce! It's not you who tie me down. I'm refuse to leave your side not because you force me too. And no. I'm stay beside you not because I feel guilty for leaving you back than. I stay beside you because I want to. Because I need you, Luce. I didn't care how many nakama accompany me. Of course I will feel happy to have them beside me. But it won't be the same without you by my side. Their presence have a different meaning than you.

I'm sorry for leaving you behind back than. If only I knew Fairy Tail is disbanded, I won't leave you alone like that, Luce. It hurt me so much too to be apart with you. But I don't want separate you with the others. I know you will be fine with the others at Fairy Tail guild. I know how much you hate to be alone. If you follow me, there'll only you, me, and Happy. But there'll still Mira, Levy, Erza, Cana, Wendy, and the others if you still stay at the guild. That's what I thought when I made that decision.

Than...There's also the other reason why I didn't ask you to come with me, Luce." Natsu explain and he start to feel nervous. 'What if Lucy didn't have the same feeling like me? But, if I don't tell my feeling to her right now, there might be no another chance. Beside, I think this is the perfect time to tell her.'

"Well, will you tell me what that other reason you talking about just now, Natsu? I won't force you to said it though if you don't want to." Lucy added the last part when she saw Natsu face start to look panick.

"No. I want to tell you, Luce. I just don't know how to said it. And beside, I'm afraid you might hate me after I tell you."

"I will decide to hate you or not after I hear your reason."

Natsu gulped nervously but made up his mind and look at Lucy with a serious look. "It's because you are my mate, Luce. Mate is..."

"I already know what mate is, Natsu. Levy already told me about that yesterday when she told me that she is Gajeel mate." Lucy cut him off while blushing slightly.

"R-right. So, yeah. Anyway..." Natsu start to fidget and refuse to look at Lucy when he said the next words. "Did she also told you about mating season?"

Lucy just shake her head and look with questioning look at Natsu. "So, dragon slayer will go into a heat state everytime mating season come. And if we near our mate, we won't be able to control ourselves and will try to... err... do that."

Lucy blushing furiously after what she heard. But when an image of Wendy suddenly appear on her mind, the red colour on her cheeks instantly vanish and change into a pale colour. "What about Wendy? Did she also want to umm... want to do that if she near her mate?" Lucy ask with a distraught look. "It is right to do it when she still a kid?" Lucy mumble to herself in a low tone. But of course Natsu heard it and chuckle which earn a glare from Lucy.

"No. Dragon slayer will only feel the effect of mating season when they already became adult. That's why you never saw me act like I want to ravish you before, right?" Lucy start to blushing furiously again at Natsu blunt statement.

"You want what?"

"I'm just kidding, Luce." Natsu chuckle before he start to turn serious again. '" But you never saw Gajeel or Laxus for three months start from december to february ,right? Because mating season last for three months."

'Come to think about it. That's right! I never saw Laxus nor Gajeel at that time. But I always thought that they take a long mission.' Lucy thought inwardly before she nodding her head.

"I still didn't know about your feeling toward me, Luce. And I didn't want to force you to do 'that' with me just because I can't control myself when on mating season. That's why I didn't ask you to come with me."

"..." Lucy just stay silence and start to imagining what will happen if Natsu ask her to go with him back than. She start to blush furiously. But before her imagination can run more wild, Natsu voice brought her back into reality.

"Luce... Did you also..." Natsu trailed off and felt unsure if wether it's really the right time to ask it.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy ask while putting her innocence face look. She have a suspicion about what Natsu want to ask her about.

"I... I want to know if... If you also like me?" Natsu ask with a nervous and anxious look at Lucy.

"What? Of course not. I didn't like..."

"I-I understand, Luce. I won't force you to go with me than if you want to join with Levy." Natsu quickly interrupt and intent to quickly run away because he doesn't want to hear what Lucy gonna said next. He can't stand to be rejected by the only girl he will ever falling in love with.

Thankfully before Natsu can run away, Lucy quickly grab Natsu wrist.

"And where do you think you are going, Natsu?"

"..."

"..."

"You know it's rude to interrupt someone when they still speaking, right?" Lucy said with a scolding tone. But Natsu who's still refuse to look at Lucy, didn't see a mischievious glint on Lucy eyes.

"I already understand what you want to say, Luce. You don't need to explain it."

"Really? But your reaction is trully different like what I predicted it would be. I thought you will be happy after you heard it?"

After he heard what Lucy said, he quickly spun arround and look at the happy looking Lucy with a disbelief eyes.

"What? Why you give me that look?"

"..."

When she saw how Natsu look at her with a hurt look, Lucy felt bad and decide to finally tell Natsu how she truly feel. She let go Natsu wrist but quickly put her hands on his neck and hugging him which make Natsu confuse and think that maybe Lucy finally felt bad for reject him and try to cheer him up. But he doesn't hug her back.

"You don't need to feel bad for me, Luce. I understand and I won't force you to like me..."

"Shut up, stand still, and listen to me first, Natsu." Lucy said and wait until she felt Natsu nod his head before she continue.

"Like I want to said earlier before you cut me off and make your own asumption... Of course I didn't like you, Natsu. Because back than when you decide to leave me alone to training..." Lucy trailed off and felt her sadistic side smirk when she felt Natsu body went stiff. She finally can't hold back and start to giggle slightly which make Natsu feel angry and thought Lucy still hold a grudge for being leave behind and want to make him suffer. Natsu try to pry Lucy hand off from him but Lucy just tighten her hold and growl at him. "Didn't I told you to stand still? You owe me at least this after leaving me behind and make your own stupid asumption like that."

Natsu finally let his hands which previously try to pry Lucy hands off from him to fall at his side. He clenched his hands tightly and hope that he can strong enough to not cry infront of Lucy. He also try to calm himself so he won' t unconciously lit his body on fire and hurt Lucy. 'No. I can't cry right now. I need to control my feeling. I can't feel angry to Lucy and accidentally hurt her with my fire. It's my own fault all of this happen. If only I didn't leave her alone one year ago... Maybe the outcome will be different. Maybe if I ask her to come with me, we already a couple right now.' Natsu brought back from his inner turmoil when he felt Lucy nuzzled his neck using her nose which make him shiver slightly.

"Stupid, Natsu."

"Hey!"

Lucy ignore Natsu and said, "Like I said before. I didn't like you, Natsu."

"Will you stop saying it. I understand already, Luce! No need to keep saying it. I know you felt hurt because I leaving you behind. But don't you think it's enough? I-"

"It's because I love you."

"..."

"..."

"It's not funny, Luce."

"Do you see I'm laughing right now?"

"But you say that you don't like me."

"True. I don't like you because I love you."

"..."

"..."

Natsu quickly pry Lucy hands off him, grab her upper arms and keep her at arm length.

"Than why you didn't said it?" Natsu ask while glaring halfheartedly at Lucy.

"What do you meant? I just said it a minute ago."

"But you keep saying that you didn't like me."

"That's because I love you. "

"Than why you don't just said that you love me?"

"It's more fun like that?" Lucy answer and shrugging nonchalantly while Natsu glare at her. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Beside, it's your own fault for keeping interrupt me." Lucy said while glaring back at him which make him gulped nervously.

"But that's because..." Natsu stop midsentence when he saw Lucy grin widely at him.

"You deliberately do that!" Natsu accused while point his index finger at Lucy.

"Like I said, Natsu... It's your own fault for keep interrupting me." Lucy said while stuck her tongue out at him.

"..."

"What is it?" Lucy ask and feel slightly nervous when Natsu didn't retort back and just look at her with a serious look.

"Did you meant it, Luce? Did you really love me?"

'Ahh. So that's what make him suddenly became quiet. Should I tease him again? Hmm... It sure seems tempting. But I guess it's enough teasing for one day.'

"Of course I meant it, Natsu. You know that I'm not that kind of person to play with anyone feeling, right." When Lucy saw Natsu rolled his eyes, she quickly added, "I didn't play with your feeling. It's your own fault for keep interrupting me."

"Right. I forget that you are a weirdo who like to said a complicated things and like to make people misunderstood. And don't forget she also have a constipated issue."

"What's that have to do with my constipated problem? Beside, I don't have a constipated issue." Lucy shout while hit Natsu on the head.

"Luce. I want to ask you something. And please answer it seriously." Natsu ask while still laying on the floor after been hit by Lucy.

"Sure. But can you wake up from the floor? People start to staring at us you know." Lucy said while offering her hand for Natsu to take.

Natsu grin while grab Lucy hand and still refuse to let her hand go even when he's already standing. "Do you agree to became my mate?"

"As long as you agree that you will never leave me again." Lucy answer with a smile. Both of their face start to get closer. And before they can close their lips to each other, both of them said at the same time,

"I agree."

* * *

AN: finally finish. I didn't know if it's good or not. Because I start to dislike this pairing since chapter 416. But I try to write it since my new friend "Haruna SeiraXoXo" request it. I just hope you like it girl. Sorry if it' s not as good as you expected it. But I try.


End file.
